


Rewrite the Stars

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Constellations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Like all children of Zeus, Thor had a rough life. Luckily he ended up marrying the love of his life, but of course it didn't last





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thor20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor20/gifts).



> This is based on how the Hulk and Mjolnir constellations were announced on the same day

Thor was born into a life of danger. Of course, most of Zeus’ children were. He spent his life trying to keep out of Hera’s eye but ended up doing the complete opposite. Not only did he get the attention of Hera, but he also got that of Aphrodite, who gave him her blessing. He was even gifted a blessed weapon by his father made by Hephaestus: a hammer called Mjolnir. Despite Hera’s attempts to ruin his life Thor rose to be a great leader in his home city. 

During the first few years of his leadership, a philosopher named Bruce arrived in town. The man enamored Thor. He went out of his way to get his attention, even going as far as to neglect his duties. Eventually, his efforts were successful, and the two were wed.

But Thor’s luck ran out. Hera saw Bruce and realized that he was one of Thor’s weaknesses. She asked her eldest son Ares for a favor. She had him curse Bruce to lose control of his emotions. When he got angry or felt any intense emotion, he turned into a giant green beast. 

He fled both in fear and for Thor’s safety. He couldn’t bear the thought of putting his husband in danger. The loss of his love almost broke him. But it was terrible on Thor too. Thor couldn’t bear being without the person he loved most in the world. 

He went to Hera’s temple and asked for her to return Bruce to him. “Please! Bring him back I beg you. I can’t live without him. I’ll do anything. You can even have this.”

He offered Mjolnir, and in a flash, the goddess was before him.

"I will take pity on you, but I cannot bring him back, nor can I lift his curse. If he returns, it will be of his own choice. However, I can do something." She took the hammer, and in her hand, it turned to stardust. With a wave of her hand the stars rearranged themselves. One group formed the shape of Mjolnir, the other made the beast Bruce had changed into. "Though you may not be together physically, you will always be together in the stars."

Thor nodded and then bowed, saying, "Thank you," and the goddess left.

After that, he spent his life searching for his missing husband, but he never found him. It was said he died, not of old age, but of heartache. From the place where he hid, Bruce looked up at the stars. He saw his husband’s most prized possession among them and smiled, knowing he was out there, looking for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
